Life is so Precious
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: ON HIATUS. Davis is sick. So is Matt. WIll the two boys find friendship in a common similarity. read and find out. will be yamasuke. yay! read and review


Life is So Precious  
  
Chapter 1: What's wrong with Davis?  
  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, don't sue me, cause I got nil.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
*change of scene*  
  
This story is dedicated to my grandmother and to Tracey Presnall who both died of cancer in June,2000.  
  
Mrs. Motomiya stood with her daughter, Jun, in the hospital, trying not to cry. Her sixteen-year-old son, Davis, was lying motionless on the hospital bed with tubes and IV's sticking out of his exposed arms. This had been a very unexpected trip to the hospital. One minute Davis was telling his family about his friend, Tai's, soccer game and then he had just collapsed. It was not uncommon but he had been doing so well lately. They had thought he was getting better but with cancer you never could be certain. Both women turned when the door opened and Doctor Greg Julian stepped inside.  
  
"Mrs. Motomiya," he began. "I'm glad to say that your son's condition has been stabilized. We would like him to stay for chemotherapy and then you can take him home. Just make sure that he gets plenty of rest."  
  
"Thank you Greg."  
  
"Your welcome. If you have any questions or need anything, don't hesitate to call."  
  
"We won't."  
  
Dr. Julian motioned for them to follow him as he wheeled Davis down the hall and into an empty room. He hooked Davis up to a chemo drip and made sure that the two family members had comfortable chairs to sit in before leaving.  
  
"A nurse will be by in about an hour to check on him," he said before closing the door softly. Jun sat down beside her mother and held her hand comfortingly.  
  
"He'll be alright mama. Don't worry. He'll pull through. He's strong and he'll fight it."  
  
Mrs. Motomiya smiled gratefully at her eighteen-year-old daughter. "I know Jun. I just don't like to see him suffer like this."  
  
"I don't like it either and I wish that there was something I could do, but there isn't. So we just have to be there for him when he needs us." With that said, Jun moved over to her little brothers side and held his hand firmly.  
  
"Come on little brother, it's time to wake up now."  
  
As if on cue, a groan escaped from the boy on the bed and his eyelids fluttered. They opened to reveal bright chocolate brown orbs filled with pain.  
  
"Hey Jun," he said tiredly.  
  
"How do ya feel Davis?" she asked softly.  
  
"Like a ton of bricks and my head hurts."  
  
"I bet. You hit your head when you collapsed," said Mrs. Motomiya. "The doctor said you'll have a headache for awhile."  
  
"Hi mom," said Davis with a slight smile.  
  
"Hi honey. Do you feel any better?"  
  
"A little, I guess. How long was I out?"  
  
"About seven hours, I think."  
  
"Oh, that's not too bad. What happened?"  
  
"You just collapsed. The doctors aren't sure what caused it, but they want you to take it easy." Davis sighed. Another month of doctors poking and prodding him with needles.  
  
"What else is new? When can I go home?" he asked a little pitifully.  
  
"As soon as you done here."  
  
"Oh good. I hate sleeping in the hospital. It's too white and…clean," he said with a chuckle. Jun laughed at that. Anybody who knew Davis, knew that he hated to be organized. You could tell that just by looking at his bedroom. It was the messiest thing in the world with the exception of the trashyard.  
  
*change of scene*  
  
"Davis Motomiya," the teacher called again.  
  
"Um…Davis isn't here today," said the blonde haired boy who sat next to Davis in homeroom.  
  
"Thank you TK," said the teacher, with a slightly worried look in his eyes.  
  
TK looked over at the empty desk next to him. 'Where's Davis?' he wondered. 'He never misses school. Although, he has missed a lot in the past year.' The bell rang and he took one last look at the empty desk before leaving for his next class. 'I should give him a call tonight and see how he's doing' he thought before the bell rang again and first period started.  
  
*change of scene*  
  
Davis leaned heavily on his sister while his mother dub around in her purse for the keys to their apartment. He was really tired and he just wanted to get into his bed and sleep. After a great deal of mumbled curses, his mom finally produced the keys and opened the door. Jun lead him down the hall and into his bedroom.  
  
"Come on Davis, let's get you into something more comfortable," said Jun as she rummaged around in his dresser. She finally settled on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt. She helped him change and then tucked him into his bed.  
  
"Sleep well, little bro. Feel better, k?"  
  
"Thanks Jun."  
  
She smiled at him and shut the door softly so that he could rest without being disturbed. She walked back into the living room and sat down with her mother.  
  
"He's sleeping."  
  
"That's good." Mrs. Motomiya put her face in her hands in grief. "I'm so worried about him Jun. He's too young to have to go through all of this."  
  
"I know mamma, but there's nothing we can do. He'll pull through, don't worry about it."  
  
"Thank you sweetheart. You're such a big help." Jun smiled at her mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm going to Jess's house to do homework now. Will you be ok until dad gets home?"  
  
"I think so. You go ahead and have fun sweetie."  
  
"Ok, bye mom." Jun walked to the front door and pulled on her shoes. "If anything happens call me on my cell phone, ok?" she yelled to her mother.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks," said Jun as she walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her.  
  
*change of scene*  
  
Matt Ishida sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the results of his tests. He had been feeling really sick lately and he didn't know why. He's lost his appetite and he was always tired. He just didn't know what was wrong with him. So here he was, waiting for Doctor Julian to come in and tell him what was up. He looked up as the door opened and he got a sinking feeling in his gut. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look before speaking.  
  
"Matt, we've run a variety of tests and I'll be honest, the results were not good."  
  
"Could you elaborate please," asked Matt impatiently.  
  
"Matt, I'm afraid you have Leukemia," he said.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Matt in surprise.  
  
"You have Leukemia," he repeated.  
  
Matt couldn't even reply, he could only stare in shock as his whole life came crashing down around him.  
  
*change of scene*  
  
Davis woke up to the sound of clinking coming from the kitchen. Something smelled really good, so he decided to go investigate. He walked into the kitchen and couldn't keep the grin off of his face. His mom was bustling around cooking at least four different things.  
  
"Do you want some help, mom?" he asked, his voice full of humor. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sure. Would you cut the bread please?"  
  
"No prob. This is ME you're talking to. I'm an expert at everything."  
  
At this, they both laughed and set about their perspective tasks. A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door and they both looked up in surprise.  
  
"I'll get it mom," said Davis as he left the bread on the counter to move to the door. He opened it and stared in surprise.  
  
"Hi TK," he finally managed to say.  
  
"Hi Davis. I thought I'd stop by and give you the work you missed in class today. And to see if you were ok."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I hope I didn't miss a whole lot."  
  
"Nah. Mostly notes on boring stuff."  
  
"Ok, then I should be ok. If I get stuck expect to here from me. I'll probably need help with something."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Uh-huh. See ya." Davis waved as TK boarded the elevator and then walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Who was at the door Davis?" asked his mother curiously.  
  
"TK. He brought me my homework."  
  
"That was nice of him."  
  
"Yeah, it was. He's a nice guy," he replied before turning back to the counter to slice the bread again.  
  
*change of scene*  
  
Mr. Ishida closed the door behind him and looked around in confusion. Why were the lights all turned off? 'Maybe Matt's out' he thought. He absently flicked on the light and just stared for a moment. Matt was sitting on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest and face buried in his arms.  
  
"Matt!" said Mr. Ishida as he walked toward his son. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"  
  
Matt looked up and his father instantly noticed his red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Matt! Are you ok?" he asked in concern.  
  
"No," the blonde managed to choke out before launching himself at his dad and sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?"  
  
Matt took a deep breath and calmed down a little before speaking.  
  
"I went to the doctors today because I haven't been feeling well lately. They ran a few tests and the results weren't very good. I…" he couldn't finfish because tears were falling down his face. Mr. Ishida just rubbed his sons back soothingly until he calmed down enough to continue.  
  
"Dad…I…I have Leukemia," Matt said softly. His father stared in shock for a moment before hugging his son tightly.  
  
"Oh Matt. I'm sorry. What are the doctors going to do about it?"  
  
"They want to start treatment tomorrow. I'm gonna have to miss a couple weeks of school. Doctor Julian said that I should check into the hospital because the first week or two is going to be tough and it'll be easier if I stay where I can reach a doctor if I need one." He let out a rather shaky breath and looked at his father. "I'm scared dad. I'm really, really scared."  
  
Mr. Ishida held his son tighter and silently let him know that he would be there for him whenever he needed someone.  
  
*change of scene*  
  
Davis plopped down on the couch and sighed. He had only been awake for about an hour, but he was really tired. He pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and curled up in it to watch the Matrix. At one point he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes the movie was over. He looked up when someone called him.  
  
"Davis, dinner's ready," said his dad as he walked into the living room. "How ya doing son?"  
  
Davis sat up and stretched his arms above his head and smiled. "I'm ok," he said around a yawn. "Just a little tired."  
  
"Why don't you come eat and then you can get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'm hungry. Starving even," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Good, because your mother made fettuccine alfredo."  
  
"All right, my fave," cheered Davis as he headed down the hall with his dad. He plopped down at the table and looked up expectantly.  
  
"Where's the food?" he asked pitifully. His mother laughed and put a plate down in front of him. He immediately began to shovel food into his mouth. Although, his parents weren't long in following.  
  
"Davis, the doctor called and wants you to go in for chemo tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok. I'll call TK and have him bring my homework over."  
  
"Sounds good hun."  
  
"Hey mom?" asked Davis.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was wondering…" Mrs. Motomiya looked up as his voice trailed off. She rose quickly to get to her son. He was clutching his side and his eyes were clenched shut against the pain.  
  
"Davis! Davis! Call an ambulance," she ordered her husband. Davis opened his eyes a crack and looked at his mother.  
  
"Mom, it hurts," he said before he passed out.  
  
  
  
A/N. Mwahaha. *grins evilly* love the cliffhanger, huh? Ok, now if you want me to continue, you have to review. if I don't get enough reviews, I'll just let it hang.  
  
~YamatoLuv7~ 


End file.
